


Dreams on the Path

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Carrying, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Desire, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Introspection, Light Angst, Love, Lust, Moral Dilemmas, Older Man/Younger Woman, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Carrying Sofia on his back, Cedric gets lost in his thoughts. (Very short)





	Dreams on the Path

_Right. Now stay still. She is asleep, do not wake her. Do not ruin it all, for once in your life! Look at her, she's so sleep she would not even feel the tickle if I caressed her leg now. Her calf is so soft it urges me to bite it and mark that whiteness with my teeth. That soft, creamy flesh of hers... But that would wake her up and I don't want that, no. I want her to continue sleeping, reigning in the land of dreams with that sweet and serene face._

_She's breathing. I feel her warm breath on my cheek. What I would not give to lie her down in a bed of wildflowers right now and caress her in her lethargy._

_My beloved princess. My sin. My soul. What could I offer to you in exchange for your permission? Nothing but a slave of love, a sick of lust, full of impure delusions._

_Ah! That smell! Her hair smells like lilacs. Why does such a little creature torture me in this way? Why couldn't she wait to been blossomed? What would a delicate child like her possibly want from a wicked sorcerer like me? Does she want me to surrender at sin? Zeus xylophones'!, she will get it if she doesn't remove those juicy lips from my neck right now!_

_This treacherous, tempting and maleficent nymphet…!_

 

"Mr. Cedric," asked the girl sleepily, "how much longer to arrive the Castle?"

"Just a little bit more, my princess. Sleep now, don't let anything cloud your dreams."

 

_And allow me mine, for that is the only thing your poor sorcerer can aspire to._


End file.
